The Proposal
by Sur0203
Summary: permintaan lamaran yang tak terduga. pair: kihyun. Boys Love
1. Kyuhyun

The Proposal

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Heechul, Hyujkae, Kibum

Pair: Kihyun

BL, Typo itu manusiawi, Bahasa kurang baku

.Happy readinG.

Triinggg~

terdengar bunyi notifikasi yang memecah keheningan, dua mahasiswa yang berada di depan kantor Jurusan mengalihkan atensi mereka pada ponsel yang berada di tangan salah satunya. Kim Ryeowook, sang pemilik ponsel melotot horror ketika membuka notifikasi. _Group chat_ yang dibuat oleh Dosennya untuk memberikan pengumuman dalam bentuk apapun, hari ini meng _upload_ hasil ujian terakhir dalam mata kuliahnya. Tidak ada yang ditutupi, meskipun nilaimu sejelek apapun akan terpampang nyata dalam _group chat_ , tidak ada mahasiswa yang tidak melihatnya jika mereka dalam kelas yang sama. Ini berujung memalukan jika kau mendapatkan nilai buruk, pembunuhan karakter jika Ryeowook boleh berkata.

Melihat wajah keruh Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, seseorang yang duduk di samping si mungil bertanya, "Kau mendapat nilai buruk?"

"Tidak, hanya sebatas standar kelulusan" menyenderkan badan, "Bersyukurlah kau yang sudah melewati mata kuliah ini tahun lalu, setidaknya sebelum berada di bawah Kementerian Riset dan Teknologi, pencapaian per-mata kuliah tidak seketat sekarang" Kyuwook memang berbeda Fakultas, namun mereka terkadang mengikuti mata kuliah umum yang sama. Kyuwook dulunya adalah teman _Senior High School_ , ini menjelaskan mengapa Kyuhyun berkeliaran di luar Fakultasnya.

Mengangkat bahu "Aku sangat bersyukur karena memiliki usaha lebih tahun lalu" yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah ketika ia mengambil mata kuliah lebih banyak tahun kemarin dibandingkan mahasiswa seangkatannya.

Ryeowook mendengus, memangnya apa enaknya sekelas dengan kakak tingkat? Yang ada kau akan diremehkan dan dikucilkan. Kyuhyun itu gila belajar, dan selalu menuntut diri sendiri dalam suatu target. Ryeowook rasa jika Kyuhyun bekerja nanti dia akan menjadi sosok yang gila kerja. Tidak seperti dirinya yang menjadi mahasiswa biasa, mengikuti setiap alur yang ada.

"Aku rasa Eunhyuk terkena masalah dengan Dosen Jung, lama sekali didalam" mencoba mengintip bagian dalam kantor, nyatanya Ryeowook tak mendapatkan apapun karena ruangan Dosen Jung jauh dari pintu depan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Dosen baru memang berbeda, masih idealis, dan Eunhyuk adalah tipe mahasiswa yang tidak terlalu suka berpikir rumit.

Mencibir, Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak sadar diri, dia itu yang paling idealis diantara mereka. _Plus_ , pemikiran rumit standar Kyuhyun dan mereka –HyukWook- sangatlah berbeda.

"Anak-anak, kalian disini rupanya" seseorang berpenampilan nyentrik, dengan rambut model _bob_ bergelombang sewarna _blonde_ datang mendekati kyuwook. Seseorang itu langsung duduk me _nyempil_ pada _space_ diantara keduanya, membuat mereka bertiga kesempitan hingga orang itu memberikan gestur untuk keduanya -kyuwook- lebih bergeser. "Lama aku tak melihat kalian di kampus" celetuknya lagi.

"Kami setiap hari ke kampus Hyung, kau saja yang tidak pernah terlihat" Ryeowook menatap protes.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu kalau kerjaanmu setiap hari hanya mengejar-ngejar dosen baru di Fakultas sebelah" menyedekapkan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun menekankan poin untuk pembicaraan ini.

Dan si tersangka hanya nyengir, "Aku akan semakin rajin ke sini karena Jungsoo berkata akan mempertimbangkan perasaanku kalau aku sudah lulus," berkata dengan wajah menerawang, membayangkan bagaimana sang pujaan hati dengan senyuman malaikatnya menjawab demikian, ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya.

Ryeowook melongo mendengarnya, dia hanya berpikir bagaimana seseorang bisa seberani ini dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ryeowook lupa kalau orang di depannya adalah Kim Heechul, dia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan jiwa 4D dalam dirinya. Ryeowook juga tidak tau bahwa temannya, yang sejak tadi duduk dengannya, yang hanya mendengus bosan mendengar pengakuan Heechul, sama tidak warasnya dengan Kim Heechul.

Ya, namanya Kim Heechul. Dia merupakan mahasiswa abadi di Jurusan mereka, telah melewati 17 semester, dan satu semester lagi ia di tendang dari universitas jika masih belum selesai. Semoga dengan kehadiran dosen baru di jurusan sebelah -Kedokteran- membuat Kim Heechul bertobat dan segera mengerjakan tugas akhirnya dengan baik.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari? Bukankah ini jadwal liburan semester?" Heechul bertanya lagi karena sungguh, ia tak suka keheningan.

"Aku sedang merevisi proposal yang sudah kukerjakan, kalau Kyuhyun mengurus wisuda" Ryeowook menjawab seadanya.

" _OMG!_ Kau sudah mau wisuda Kyu? Lancang sekali mendahuluiku" berkata sambil mendramatisasi.

"Kalau menunggumu aku keburu tua" Kyuhyun menjawab tidak sopan, langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Heechul.

"Cih, mana seru 3.5 tahun langsung lulus, kau tidak menikmati masa mudamu dengan baik" tujuan Heechul mengatakan ini adalah untuk membela diri.

"Aku sudah menikmatinya dan kurasa sudah cukup. Memangnya masa mudaku berakhir kalau aku sudah tidak kuliah?" Kyuhyun protes, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Heechul yang ia anggap terlalu mengada-ada.

"Tentu saja, apalagi kalau kau langsung bekerja", menjawab _cuek_ , Heechul mengambil cermin dalam tasnya, memastikan jika dirinya tetaplah Kim Heechul yang mempesona.

"Dia memang sudah bekerja sebagai pengembang _android_ di Samsung, _hyung_ " Ryeowook menjawab, karena ia melihat kecenderungan Kyuhyun untuk tak acuh.

Heechul merinding, "mengerikan" gumamnya, orang seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa bersantai sedikitpun adalah spesies yang paling mengerikan menurutnya, Heechul bergeser sedikit ke arah Ryeowook.

Hanya direspon dengan -lagi-lagi- dengusan malas yang kali ini cukup keras dari Kyuhyun.

Keheningan terjadi sepersekian menit, membuat Heechul kembali gatal untuk membuka mulutnya. Namun, belum sempat ia melaksanakan niatnya, seseorang yang ia sebut mirip monyet -Lee Hyukjae- keluar dari ruangan Dosen dengan aura mencekam, seperti ada mendung pekat diatas kepalanya, sekalian petirnya juga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kim Heechul tetap membuka mulutnya meski kalimat yang keluar berbeda dengan niat sebelumnya.

"Dosen Jung memarahiku," jawabnya tanpa intonasi, tatapannya kosong, seperti raga tanpa nyawa di dalamnya. "Dia bilang tulisanku lebih mirip dongeng daripada karya ilmiah" bibirnya berubah mencebik, matanya berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi Hyukjae pasti akan menangis.

Ryeowook yang memiliki jiwa empati tinggi langsung berdiri, memberikan pelukan serta usapan halus di lengannya. Memberikan dukungan secara moral kepada orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, gunakan jiwa _uke_ mu agar dosen-dosen melunak terhadapmu" ini nasehat Heechul yang tidak tepat pada tempatnya, meskipun ia menganggap Hyukjae tidak ada manis-manisnya, tapi dosen pasti akan melunak kalau diberi tampang _uke_ minta dipungut, apalagi dosen _seme_ setipe dosen Jung.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak gunakan saja untuk dirimu sendiri?" Kyuhyun memang selalu menjadi yang paling tidak setuju dengan Heechul, "Kalau semudah itu, kau pasti tidak akan berada disini sekarang"

"Tentu saja aku menggunakannya untuk diriku sendiri dan itu berhasil" jawab Heechul bangga, tetapi perempatan segera muncul di pelipisnya ketika melihat wajah _songong_ Kyuhyun yang seolah mengatakan -lalu-kenapa-kau-masih-disini- "Aku hanya malas," tambahnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak, beralih pada Hyukjae, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk merubahnya di beberapa bagian? Kau tidak mendengarkan aku bukan? Dan lihat apa akibatnya!" Kyuhyun itu tipe orang yang tidak mau bersusah payah menghibur temannya, apalagi kalau jelas-jelas temannya yang salah, dia juga kesal karena sudah capek-capek membaca dan mengulas tulisan milik Hyukjae tapi tidak di dengarkan sama sekali.

Air mata perlahan turun dari kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae, dia sedang _down_ tetapi teman dan ' _hyung_ 'nya sungguh tidak mengerti.

" _Eheyy~_ berhentilah menangis, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulitmu" tuh kan, yang keluar dari bibir Kim Heechul memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya acuh tak acuh, _toh_ nanti -tidak lama- _si_ _armpit_ Hyuk pasti akan kembali pada jiwa _absurd_ nya. Matanya mengedar setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, di jam ini 'dia' berkata akan keluar dan ia menemukan seseorang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, sedang berjalan menuju parkiran. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju orang yang ia tunggu, tak mempedulikan temannya yang masih bermuram durja di depan ruang jurusan.

"Mr. Kim" panggilnya ketika seseorang yang ia tunggu -Kim Kibum- telah membuka pintu mobil samping kemudi.

Kim Kibum menghentikan niatnya intuk masuk ke mobil, menolehkan kepala ke arah mahasiswa bimbingannya dulu -Cho Kyuhyun. Salah satu alisnya naik ketika Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengatur napas.

"Ada yang ingin saya katakan" masih mengatur napasnya, Kyuhyun jadi berdebar berdiri dekat dengan dosennya, apalagi kini dengan status yang telah berbeda, meskipun keduanya dibatasi oleh pintu mobil -ingat, Kibum sudah membuka pintu mobilnya dan Kyuhyun memilih berdiri di depan pintu mobil.

"Ada hal penting?" Kibum bertanya singkat.

"Sangat penting," Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada meyakinkan.

Kibum melihat jam tangannya sekilas, dia tak puny6a banyak waktu, "Katakanlah."

"Disini? Sekarang?" Kyuhyun _cengo_ , pasalnya yang akan dikatakannya bukan hal yang bisa disampaikan disembarang tempat.

Kibum mengangguk, "Atau lain kali.." Kibum akan menyarankan jika tidak disini maka Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan lain kali.

"Tidak, akan kukatakan sekarang" menyela, Kyuhyun kemudian memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa situasi dalam keadaaan aman. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam lalu menghempasnya perlahan, "Bersediakah anda melamar saya untuk anda nikahi?"

Kibum masih belum bereaksi, ia hanya memandang Kyuhyun tajam mengintimidasi, seperti biasa ketika ia melakukan bimbingan pada Kyuhyun. Tetapi kali ini mahasiswa didikannya ini tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, ia tetap menatap Kibum tepat di kedua matanya.

Kibum bergeser untuk menutup pintu mobil, menyedekapkan kedua tangannya, tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan seberani ini. Bukan Kibum tidak tau bagaimana perasaan mahasiswanya itu, ia tau, sungguh tau. Kyuhyun yang sering mencuri-curi kesempatan datang ke kantor padahal tidak ada urusan, menanyakan hal remeh-temeh padanya dengan tujuan menjaga komunikasi, Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja, Kyuhyun yang memiliki prinsip yang tegas, Kyuhyun yang selalu bekerja keras, Kyuhyun dengan otaknya yang seksi. Dan siapalah Kibum yang mampu untuk menolak pribadi yang dimiliki Kyuhyun? Dia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, masa ini masih riskan baginya untuk menjalin kembali hubungan asmara dengan orang lain, tapi Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak sabaran.

Kibum menyenderkan tubuhnya ke badan mobil, "Jadi, apakah _weekend_ ini orangtuamu ada dirumah untuk menerima kedatangan keluargaku?" dan inilah jawaban pasti dari Kibum. Ia memilih untuk menerima undangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, mengangguk dengan antusias, "Kau akan melamarku kan, _Hyung_?"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Kibum, "Ini masih dikampus" ingatnya.

"Katakan 'ya' dulu" pinta Kyuhyun yang mulai kekanakan.

"Aku akan melamarmu _weekend_ nanti" memperjelas ucapannya, Kibum kemudian melihat jam tangannya, "Aku akan ada _meeting_ , cepat pulang dan jangan keluyuran"

"Aku bukan anak kecil" Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, manjanya kambuh kalau di depan Kibum, apalagi ketika ia telah membuang formalitasnya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, sesungguhnya ia ingin bergerak mengacak rambut Kyuhyun karena tingkah menggemaskannya, tetapi apa daya, situasi tak memungkinkan.

"Sampai jumpa, Mr. Kim" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya supaya terlihat formal, tetapi Kibum masih bisa melihat cengiran nakalnya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendengus, "Dasar tukang gengsi, gila hormat" dan Kyuhyun juga pantas mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

.sursursure.

Di lain tempat...

.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau Cho?" Heechul setengah berteriak ketika Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa meninggalkan mereka. "Mau kemana si aneh itu?" Heechul meneruskan dengan menggerutu.

Ryeowook menatap Heechul iritasi, pertanyaan Heechul barusan untuk siapa? Untuk dirinya sendiri kah?

Mata Hyukjae terbuka lebar ketika dari jauh ia melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri Dosen Kim, "Bukankah itu Dosen Kim?" benar kata Kyuhyun, wajah _mewek_ Hyukjae menghilang begitu saja entah kemana, sungguh kemampuan menyembuhkan diri sendiri yang luar biasa.

"Mana? Mana?" Ryeowook ikut-ikutan ingin tau, menjinjit-jinjitkan kakinya ketika tubuh mungilnya tak dapat melihat ke seberang karena terhalang mobil-mobil yang berjejeran.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" _drama queen_ kita, Kim Heechul memekik tak terima, berjalan dengan tergesa menuju arah parkiran. Dan seperti komandan, dia setengah berteriak, "Kalian cepat ikut kemari" mengajak dua antek-anteknya untuk mengikuti.

Ryeowook yang memiliki otak sedikit lebih waras daripada HyukChul, menarik keduanya untuk bersembunyi disamping mobil tidak jauh dari kihyun.

"Apakah Kyuhyun masih mengejar-ngejar dosen Kim? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwanya, apalagi cinta sebelah pihak" ini yang diyakini Heechul, sebenarnya ia hanya tak terima saja jika Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyalipnya dari arah kanan -di korea, jalur cepat ada di sebelah kiri.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Hyung" perkataan Ryeowook memang benar dan tepat adanya, tapi dia langsung tertunduk mengkeret setelah mendapatkan pelototan sadis dari Heechul.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Kyuhyun memilih seorang duda? Bukankah orang _sigle_ keren macam Lee Donghae masih eksis?" celetuk Hyukjae yang menatap kihyun dengan raut heran.

"Dan kau akan menangis berguling-guling jika Kyuhyun meng _gaet_ Lee Donghae" sembur Heechul.

Hyukjae manyun, "Kau benar Hyung, aku jadi kihyun _shipper_ mulai sekarang" _demi menjaga posisi Donghae tetap aman,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Nah, biarkan mereka berdua saling mencintai, kita sebagai teman hanya bisa mendukung dan selalu siap ketika dibutuhkan" Ryeowook itu seseorang yang masih memiliki hati ygt murni, sayang sekali ia harus bergaul dengan orang semacam KyuHyukChul.

"Enak saja, kita temannya bukan budak, teman itu juga berbagi senangnya juga" Kim Heechul sedang berdeklarasi sesuatu yang HARUS menguntungkan dirinyan juga.

"Betul juga" Ryeowook kembali mengangguk, kembali pikiran murninya dikotori oleh Heechul.

"Ssttt! Kalian berisik, aku jadi tak mendengar obrolan mereka" Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mencoba fokus, karena ia _shipper_ , jadi terganggu dengan obrolan tak penting keduanya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang berisik?" Heechul tidak terima dikatai berisik meskipun kenyataannya begitu.

Hyukjae meringis, Kim Heechul dengan sifat _nyolot_ nya sungguh mengerikan, ia memutuskan untuk menunjuk pada kihyun yang akhirnya membuat mereka semua kembali berfokus pada keduanya -kihyun.

 _"Bersediakah anda melamar saya untuk anda nikahi?"_

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun secara samar. Membuat Hyukjae dan Heechul saling bertatapan. Sedangkan Ryeowook membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar, ada lagi satu makhluk anti _mainstream_ di sekitarnya, meskipun ia tau Kyuhyun bukanlah makhluk _mainstream_ tapi ia tak menyangkan jika Kyuhyun berada di _level_ ini.

"Aku akan menghiburnya jika dia patah hati" Heechul membuka suara.

"Tidak baik menyumpahi orang, _Hyung_ " ini nasehat bijak dari Hyukjae yang jarang terjadi.

"Siapa yang menyumpahi", Heechul tidak terima, "Kau tau," keduanya langsung menggeleng membuat Heechul emosi jiwa, "Makanya dengarkan dulu! Tadi aku melewati Fakultas Tehnik dan mendapati istri Dosen Kim ada disana, mereka belum bercerai, baru mengurus" Heechul tersenyum bangga ketika kedua ' _dongsaeng_ 'nya fokus penuh padanya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun bilang mereka sudah bercerai" ini pembelaan dari Ryeowook.

" _Nonono_!" dengan gaya sok penting, "Perceraian dosen Kim berjalan alot karena pihak gereja menolak sejauh ini"

"ohh" koor keduanya kompak.

"Kasihan Kyuhyun" sambung Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi sangat mudah ber-empati.

"Benar" Hyukjae yang setuju ikut menimpali.

Ketika ketiganya memfokuskan kembali pada 'korban' yang mereka cita-citakan untuk di _puk-puk_ , mereka bertiga mengerutkan wajah heran. Pasalnya yang mereka lihat adalah wajah cerah ceria penuh gizi lengkap dengan cengiran iblisnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Heechul bertanya heran, ini diluar ekspektasinya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Ada apa?" ia berpikir sejenak, "Hanya bertambah tampan saja" sifat narsis Kyuhyun kambuh.

"Bertambah tampan _my ass_ " Heechul mengumpat lirih.

"Jadi, apa dosen Kim menerimamu?" Ryeowook bertanya tanpa menghiraukan sifat narsis Kyuhyun yang muncul.

Hyukjae juga mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

Melihat Ryeowook yang melongo, dan Hyukjae yang menggumam lirih kata " _daebak_ ", Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menjauh, ia mau pulang karena sudah tidak ada urusan lagi.

"Sialan kau Cho!" Heechul yang kesal karena kedahuluan lagi, menggebrak badan mobil di sampingnya. Naasnya, ia memukul tepat pada lampu mobil dan membuat sistem keamanan mobil aktif, maka bunyi sirine mobil disamping mereka bertiga kini berkumandang. Ketiganya kaget sekaligus panik, namun tak lama kemudian suara sirinenya tak lagi terdengar yang membuat mereka bertiga bernafas lega.

"Kalian yang membuat mobilku berbunyi?"

Ketiganya menegang, lalu membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda sapaan sekaligus formalitas mereka terhadap dosen.

"Maaf dosen Cha, kami tidak sengaja" Heechul memasang wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat, ia masih keukeuh dengan prinsip 'pesona _uke_ 'nya.

Membuat Ryeowook mual sedangkan Hyukjae masih gugup dengan kehadiran kepala jurusan di fakultasmya.

Dosen Cha menatap geli, mengangguk sejenak lalu berjalan ke pintu samping sopir.

Hyukjae yang melihat gelagat dosen Cha yang hendak pergi, memberanikan diri, "Maaf dosen Cha, bisakah saya mendapatkan tanda tangan anda untuk surat penelitian saya" bertanya gugup, jantung Hyukjae rasanya ingin melompat.

"Saya sudah katakan jika anda harus mendapatkan persetujuan pembimbing dahulu baru mengajukan pada saya" tanpa perasaan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kembali _down_.

Heewook mendekat, Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, ketika ia mengangkatnya kembali, ia masih melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

"Kyuhyun! Tunggu!" Hyukjae setengah berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih tetap berjalan menjauh.

Yang diteriaki berhenti kemudian berbalik, memasang wajah bertanya -ada-apa-lagi?

"Kau pernah menawarkan untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas akhirku kan?" Hyukjae berkata seramahy mungkin, dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya, tujuannya adalah melunakkan hati Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan terhadap apapun kecuali Kibum.

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak gratis" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku mau" Kyuhyun itu memiliki otak luar biasa, meskipun bukan jurusannya ia sudah berkali-kali membantu mahasiswa semester akhir untuk menuntaskan tugas akhirnya -ini adalah bisnis rahasia - gelap- sampingan Kyuhyun sejak semeater 4.

"Tapi aku tak ada uang" imbuh Hyukjae kembali.

"Kau bisa membersihkan rumahku setiap minggunya" Kyuhyun memberikan penawaran, karena sungguh, Kyuhyun tak punya tenaga –dan niat, untuk membersihkan rumahnya.

Hyukjae melotot, memangnya dia pembantu?

"Deal or no?" Kyuhyun mendesak.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau membantuku sampai aku dinyatakan lulus" terpaksa, ini adalah jalan pintas untuk tugas akhirnya.

"Baiklah kau akan membersihkan rumahku dua kali seminggu sampai kau lulus" Kyuhyun memberikan kesepakatan seenaknya.

"Kau gila" Hyukjae melotot kembali.

"Tidak mau?"

"Baiklah, baiklah" lagipula tidak ada yang mau memberikan bimbingan secara gratis untuk dirinya yang bebal.

"Kau juga butuh koki kan Kyu?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuh Hyukjae.

"Boleh juga" apalagi setelah menikah dengan Kibum nanti, dia pasti sangat butuh.

" _Yeay!_ " Ryeowook bersorak senang, ia suka memasakkan orang tentu saja, "aku tinggal maju proposal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu melirik pada Heechul.

"Cih, mimpi saja kau" gerutu Heechul.

"Terserah, tapi kau harus baik padaku, _Hyung_ " katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, " _Fyi_ , Kibum _Hyung_ itu, berteman baik dengan Jungsoo _Hyung_ " berjalan menjauh dengan _smirk_ melekat dibibirnya. Ini adalah ancaman secara eksplisit.

Heechul melotot, akrab sekali mereka sampai Kyuhyun memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan _Hyung_ , "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, tunggu!"

 _'Kena kau'_ Kyuhyun berseru dalam hati. _Teman ya teman, bisnis ya bisnis_ , ini merupakan prinsip Kyuhyun sejak dulu.

.

End

.

Selama masih Februari berarti masih dalam rangkaian Ulang Tahun Kyuhyun. Happy Kyuhyun Day. Sori jika aku tak adil pada Kibum yang hanya muncul sedikit.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.


	2. Kibum

**Warning: Cerita ini tidak saling berkaitan dengan cerita sebelumnya, hanya berjudul sama**

 **.**

"Kibum-ah" ketika Kibum mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, maka ia menoleh ke asal suara. Itu Lee Hyukjae, tetangganya yang lucu dan menyenangkan, sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang. Kemudian sang tetangga menunjukkan sebuah bingkisan, yang jelas akan diberikan pada Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas sebentar, lalu bangkit dari duduknya di kursi teras depan, tempat ia membaca buku. Berjalan membuka kunci pagar depan rumah, ia bisa melihat kali ini Hyukjae tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama dua orang temannya. Yang satu bertubuh pendek, menyambutnya dengan senyuman cerah ketika ia membuka pintu. Seorang lagi berkulit pucat dengan postur tinggi, sedang bersedekap dan melengos, jelas sekali jika lelaki itu tidak senang berada disini.

"Ibuku membawakan banyak makanan, terlalu banyak jadi kuberikan sebagian untukmu" Hyukjae menjelaskan mengapa ia mengganggu tetangganya di siang menjelang sore yang indah ini.

Kibum hanya mengangguk, ia mengerti, Hyukjae akan mencari alasan sekecil apapun untuk mengunjungi rumahnya setiap harinya. Berjalan memasuki rumahnya tanpa berkata apapun, ia tahu, tanpa dipersilakanpun Hyukjae akan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

 **The Proposal**

 **Pair: Kihyun -sudah pasti-**

 **Cerita ini tidak melalui proses** _ **editing**_ **, jadi maklumilah jika banyak** _ **typo**_ **dan kata ganti milik yang kugunakan secara serampangan**

 **.selamat membaca.**

Kibum kini tengah memandangi dua bocah -yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa- sedang memperebutkan benda pipih persegi yang dibawa si pucat. Si pucat yang ingin memainkan lebih lama sedangkan si pendek yang merengek minta dipinjami. Tanpa sadar menerbitkan seulas senyum tipis di bibir Kibum.

"Mereka mirip anak kecil" celetuk Hyukjae, ia kini sedang meletakkan _kimchi_ yang ia bawa ke dalam wadah di dapur Kibum.

Kibum setuju, "Bukankah si pucat itu menarik?" tanya Kibum.

Membuahkan kerutan tanya pada dahi Hyukjae. "Kyuhyun?"

Kibum mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada lelaki yang tadi ia panggil si pucat, -Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae merasa dadanya berdenyut nyeri, seseorang yang ia cintai mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada lelaki lain, bukankah itu menyakitkan? Apalagi lelaki itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri, yang ia rasa tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Kibum," panggil Hyukjae lirih.

"Aku menyukainya, biarkan aku mendekatinya," pinta Kibum. Ia tidaklah buta, Kibum tahu bahwa Hyukjae menyukainya, tetapi semuanya menjadi tidaklah benar jika diteruskan. "Kembalilah pada Donghae," iya, Kibum memang sempat tergoda pada tetangga barunya, seorang lelaki yang telah menikah karena perjodohan.

Awalnya Hyukjae yang sering bosan dirumah, menemukan teman diantara kebosanannya, seorang tetangga yang lebih sering bekerja di rumah daripada di kantor. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha untuk berkenalan dan mereka dekat begitu saja. Bohong jika Hyukjae tak merasakan apapun ketika dekat dengan tetangganya itu. Berawal dari curhatan tentang kehidupannya kemudian muncul kekaguman tersendiri. Kibum yang dewasa, Kibum yang mengerti dirinya, dan Kibum dengan banyak kelebihannya.

Kibum tersenyum, "Lepaskan aku Hyukjae, Donghae lah yang mencintaimu, bukan aku," ini permintaan Kibum pada Hyukjae, bukan karena ia sering melihat Donghae yang menatap pada mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu. Atau karena Donghae yang meminta padanya agar menjauh dari Hyukjae. Ini lebih karena ia begitu tertarik pada lelaki pucat yang baru saja ia kenal. Seorang lelaki yang entah bagaimana caranya membuat Kibum ingin selalu melihatnya, dan menghabiskan waktu yang ia miliki bersamanya. Katakan jika yang ia rasakan ini hanya nafsu sesaatnya, tetapi Kibum yakin akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan lelaki pucat itu.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu kejam Kibum?" Hyukjae menuntut, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan agar memberiku waktu untuk berpisah dengan Donghae? Aku hanya mencintaimu Kibum" Hyukjae berkata dengan nafas yang tersengal, ia sakit, ia marah. Jika Kibum ingin ia kembali pada Donghae, tidak seharusnya lelaki itu memperlakukannya secara lembut, memberikan semua perhatian yang ternyata hanyalah harapan palsu.

"Tetapi aku tidak" Kibum menjawab dengan mantap, kedua iris sekelam malamnya tepat mengarah pada iris gelap Hyukjae.

Membuat Hyukjae semakin merasa sakit, air mata tak terasa telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap meleleh kapan saja.

Kibum membuang muka, tak sanggup melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya.

Hyukjae bergegas, tak ingin merasa lebih sakit hati lagi karena perkataan Kibum. "Aku pulang duluan," katanya lirih ketika melewati dua temannya yang masih ribut bertengkar.

Keduanya terbengong sebentar, lalu salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh pendek menyadari ada yang salah dengan Hyukjae, sehingga ia bangkit dan menyusul Hyukjae tanpa pamit.

Si pucat hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bukanlah orang yang suka tergesa, maka ia berdiri dan berjalan menyusul seadanya. Hingga tangan seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Tinggalah disini," iris _dark brown_ milik si pucat berserobok dengan iris sekelam malam milik seseorang yang menahan tangannya. "Temani aku," dan entah keyakinan darimana, si pucat mengangguk.

.proposal.

Kibum tak pernah tahu jika ia benar-benar bisa membuang egonya demi orang lain. Ia membiarkan si pucat yang tengah kebosanan mengotak atik laptopnya, -karena benda pipih persegi yang sedari tadi dipegang si pucat telah kehabisan baterai. Ia juga mau saja mendengarkan si pucat yang tengah bercerita tentang _zealot_ , _dark templer_ atau makluk apalah itu yang sedang ia tonton secara _online_. Ini diluar kebiasaan Kibum, ia tak suka mendengarkan orang lain, itu kenyataannya. Tetapi seseorang dengan wajah merekah berseri membuat Kibum betah berlama-lama mendengarkannya, membiarkan si pucat terus bercerita tentang hobi dan kesukaannya sambil Kibum pandangi.

Setelah selesai dengan _game_ _virtual_ yang ia tonton secara _online_ , kini si pucat berguling-guling bosan di sofa. Sedangkan Kibum kembali menekuni bukunya yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Kibum?" si pucat memanggil.

" _Hm_ " hanya gumaman yang Kibum berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu Kim Dongryul?" tanya si pucat.

Kibum tak tau apa maksudnya si pucat bertanya demikian, ia hanya menurunkan bukunya, sedikit memberikan atensinya untuk si pucat.

Si pucat mulai bernyanyi dengan aksen aneh di setiap akhir lirik, dan jujur saja, itu membuat Kibum ingin menyumpal mulut si pucat agar diam.

 _Uri seoro saranghaetdeon geu sijeoren_

 _Wae geureoke himdeulgo tto apasseonneunji_

 _Sesangi muneojil deut peongpeong uldeon ne moseubi_

 _Han beone geuryeojijido anneun ge eoneusae_

"Itu lagu _geuge naya_ milik Kim Dongryul" jelas Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan.

Kibum yang sudah tidak tertarik lagi, kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Kibum, coba tebak yang ini"

Kibum mendengus, tidak lagi.

 _sueobsi eogeutnandaedo gidarilge._

 _amuri gaseum apado useobolge._

 _tteonaseon an dwae. seodulleo jyeobeorijin ma._

 _nal mireonaedo gipeojineun i sarangeul bwa._

 _nae ibeul magado sesangi da aneunde._

 _wae neoman molla. wae neol jikil namjareul molla._

Lagi-lagi si pucat menyanyi dengan suara dan gaya anehnya yang _annoying_. Kibum menaikkan bukunya tak mau tahu.

"Siapa?"

Kibum bisa mendengar pertanyaan tak penting dari si pucat. Karena tak ada tanggapan, maka si pucat menurunkan buku yang dibaca Kibum.

"Lagu siapa, Kibum?" tanyanya lagi menuntut.

Kibum menatap jengah, "Buzz, _Namjareul molla"_

"Kau benar, Min Kyunghoon menyanyi lewat kepalanya" tertawa renyah, memperagakan tangan seperti menggenggam microphon di atas kening.

Sebenarnya tawa dengan _high pitch_ itu sangat mengganggu, tetapi terdengar lucu di telinga Kibum.

"Kau pintar Kibum, sekali lagi" si pucat berkata antusias, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar,

Kibum hampir saja protes, sebelum ia mendengar suara lembut nan merdu. Tanpa aksen aneh tentunya.

 _jichin haruga gago dalbich arae_

 _du saram hanaui geurimja nun_

 _gameumyeon jabhil deut aryeonhan_

 _haengbogi ajig jeogi itneunde_

Kibum bahkan membiarkan si pucat untuk menyanyikannya satu lagu penuh, dan Kibum pun dapat melihat bagaimana si pucat terlihat nyaman dengan lagu tersebut, dengan penghayatan penuh tidak seperti lagu-lagu sebelumnya yang terdengar seperti lelucon saja.

"Sung Sikyung, _du saram_ " Kibum menjawab ketika _si_ pucat menyajikannya wajah polos penuh antisipasinya.

Bertepuk tangan dengan riang, "Kau sangat pintar Kibum, sekali lagi" katanya kemudian.

Kibum menarik si pucat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel, jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

"Sudah cukup" Kibum berkata tepat di depan wajah si pucat. Ia suka ketika mendengar suara merdu si pucat, sangat suka. Tetapi Kibum lebih tidak ingin mengulang pengalaman buruknya mendengarkan lagu versi aneh yang tadi baru didengarnya.

Beralih mengagumi wajah satu sama lain lebih dekat. Kibum menghela napas, "Aku merasa tidak sabar" katanya kemudian.

" _Hah_?" si pucat mengedip-kedipkan kedua mata bulatnya tanda tak mengerti.

Kibum bangkit, membiarkan si pucat dengan kebingungannya. "Dimana ayahmu sekarang?" tanya Kibum.

"Bekerja?" jawab Kyuhyun tidak yakin yang malah terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Dimana?" tanya Kibum kembali.

"Shinhwa Group"

"Sebagai?"

" _General manager_ "

Kibum mengangguk, menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, "Ayo," katanya kemudian.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kantor ayahmu" jawab Kibum sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh ruang keluarga.

"Untuk apa? Aku kan tidak nakal" dulu ketika masih sekolah, Kyuhyun sering dipaksa menemui sang ayah karena kenakalannya.

"Untuk melamarmu"

"Apa? Kau bercanda?" tanya Kyuhyun, menarik tangan Kibum yang menggandengnya.

"Tidak" jawab Kibum mantap dengan tatapan yang diarahkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kibum, ibu bilang aku masih belum pantas menikah," Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, "aku tak bisa mengurus rumah dengan baik" lanjutnya.

"Kita bisa menyewa asisten rumah tangga" Kibum memberikan solusi.

"Tapi, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau sudah menikah"

Kibum memegang pundak Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam. "Aku juga belum tahu, yang penting kita lewati bersama-sama dan saling bekerjasama" memberikan senyuman, "Kita belajar bersama" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun berkedip-kedip mendengar jawaban Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah, ayo" katanya, "Tapi Kibum," Kyuhyun menjeda perkataanya, "kalau nanti ayah menolak lamaranmu, kau tak boleh menyerah oke? Nanti aku akan membantumu meyakinkan ayah"

Kibum mengangguk, kembali menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju pintu depan. Mulanya Kyuhyun memang menolak ajakan pernikahannya, tetapi akhirnya justru Kyuhyunlah yang _excited_ sendiri. Tetapi ini baik untuk Kibum, karena ada yang melancarkan ushanya. Kibum semakin mengeratkan gandengannya pada Kyuhyun, ini hari yang indah.

.End.

Anggap saja masih dalam rangka Kihyun Day.

 **^Happy Kihyun Month^**

Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan jejak^^


End file.
